Captain Flynn's awesome tales BOOM!
by ablazing
Summary: These stories are a mix of a few old bedtime stories mashed into one. Captain Flynn tells this story to the reader. My advise is to read them is to imagine his voice. These were made for fun. Thought I'd get some laughs out of it. All reviews are welcome! I appreciate all who take their time to read these!
1. Hugolocks and the three sheep

Hugolocks and the three sheep

As Told By. The greatest pilot in all Skylands.

That's me! Captain Flynn. BOOM!

* * *

Let's see... It happened like this. There was once this cute little girl mabu named Hugolocks. She had golden curly hair and a cute little pink dress. One day, Hugolocks was really bored so she decided to skip into the forest nearby.

"Oh my! This skipping sure is fun!" She exclaimed. Hugolocks hummed and skipped on, but little did she know, big bad Wolfgang was watching from afar with his girlfriend little red Kaoshood. "Ha Hahaha! Do you see that Wolfgang my dear? It's a little girl. I think we should use plan C.1 quarter to capture her. Then I, little red Kaoshood! Shall be victorious!" Little red Kaoshood said maniacally. Big bad Wolfgang just nodded and laughed with her.

While Hugolocks was skipping, a family of sheep was just starting their day. There was a momma sheep, a daddy sheep, and a cute little baby sheep. The Momma sheep had just got done making their breakfast of lamb chops. Mmmmm! Lamb chops! Add some guacamole to that and that's what I call food! Oh wait! They'er sheep... Eating lamb chops? Oh my! I sure hope Hugolocks doesn't run into them.

Anyways, back to the story. The momma sheep sat the plates of lamb chop down on the table where each sheep sat, then called the daddy and baby sheep to come eat. They all took a bite and the all jumped from the table fanning their mouths. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" The daddy sheep shouted. "Yes! Way too hot!" Said momma sheep. "Mine is too. What should we do?" Cried baby sheep.

"I have an idea. Let's go for a walk and by the time we come back home, our lamb chops should be cooler." Said daddy sheep. Momma and baby sheep agreed and they soon left their house to go for a walk. The sheep had been gone for a little while when Hugolocks skipped up upon their house. She stopped when she saw it. "Oh! What a beautiful house. I never would have thought a beautiful house would be way out this far." She said cheerfully.

She then went up to the door and knocked. The door creaked open. "Huh? It must be ok to enter if the door was open." She said. She then skipped through the door. Almost as soon as she got through the door, the smell of lamb chop hit her nose. "Mmmm! What's that yummy smell?" She asked. Her belly started to growl.

"Oh my, I didn't know I was hungry. Well, I should see were the smell is coming from. Whatever it is, smells wonderful." She said in a soft singy sort of way. She then made her way to where the food was. Her mouth watered at the sight of the lamb chop. She sat down to where the momma sheep's lambchop was, cut off a piece, and put it in her mouth. She spat it out and fanned her mouth. "Ah! This lamb chop is too hot!" She exclaimed. Her belly growled some more.

"I better try the next one." She said. She then scooted down to daddy sheep's lamb chop. She cut off a piece and put it in her mouth. She spat it out in disgust. "Ugh! This lamb chop is too cold!" she complained as her belly growled even more. She frowned."There's one left, I hope I can eat it. I am soooo hungry." She grumbled.

She then scooted down to baby sheep's lamb chop. she cut off a piece and put it in her mouth. "Mmmmmm! This is just right!" She exclaimed. She then dug in and ate all of baby sheep's lamb chop. As Hugolocks ate the lamb chop, big bad Wolfgang and little red Kaoshood came upon the house.

"Yes... I'm sure I saw that little girl go into that house my dear Wolfgang. My evil plan is working. I'm going to get a peek through that window." Little red Kaoshood said as she pointed at a window that conveniently looked into the dining area. "Ok luv. Ya go do dat. I'm gonna get me amps and me axe. If she don't cooperate, I'll blow down the house with my rock! Aroooo!" Big bad Wolfgang said excitedly. Little red Kaoshood nodded.

"Good idea. That's why I love you. Your so ingenious like me, little red Kaoshood!" she said. She then went over to the window and peered in. "Yes! I see her. Ha hahaha! Wolfgang my dear, this is so perfect." She said with a sneer. Hugolocks was still unaware of little red Kaoshood or her boyfriend big bad Wolfgang. She finished up baby sheep's lamb chop happily. "Oh! I'm so full! I think I'm going to go sit down somewhere comfortable." She said. It didn't take her long to find chairs.

"Oooo! I like how this one looks." She said as she sat in the daddy sheep's chair. She didn't sit in it long. She got up and rubbed her back. "Ooo! Owe! That chair is too hard." She said. She then went over to the momma sheep's chair. "This one looks pretty!" She said. She then sat in it. She started to sink into the cushion. She got out of the chair.

"That chair is too soft. Oh well, there's one more to try." She said as she went over to the baby sheep's chair. She soon sat in it. "Oh! Yes! This is just right!" She said. Almost as soon as she said it, the chair broke. "Oh my! Woops!" She said as she struggled to get up. As she got up she heard a tapping on the window near the dining area. She looked over at the window and saw little red Kaoshood. Hugolocks walked over to see out better.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked. Little red Kaoshood huffed and growled. "How dare you not know of me, little red Kaoshood! When I'm done with you, you will never forget my name. Never!" Hugolocks backed away from the window. "Oh my!" She cried. Just then the family sheep came back home and saw little red Kaoshood and big bad Wolfgang. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked daddy Sheep. Little red Kaoshood and big bad Wolfgang turned their gaze to the sheep.

"Ha! This is even more perfect! You will be a part of my plan as well, so surrender to me, little red Kaoshood." She said with maniacal grin. "Surrender? Ha! Your on our property. You should be the ones that surrender to us." Daddy sheep said. Little red Kaoshood laughed. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Wait, too late, you already did. My dear Wolfgang. Tell them what's going to happen if they don't surrender to me, little red Kaoshood!" She said.

Big bad Wolfgang got the amps he went to get earlier and brought them beside little red Kaoshood and hooked up his axe to them. "Luv, you might wanna get dem special earmuffs I got you. I cranked me amps to da max.' big bad Wolfgang said. Little red Kaoshood looked up at big bad Wolfgang with a smirk and nodded. she then pulled out a pair of earmuffs from her cloak and placed them on her ears then looked ahead at the sheep.

"If ya don't surrender. I'm gonna strum! I'm gonna pick, I'm gonna use me power chord til I blow you away! Awoooo! Got dat?" Asked big bad Wolfgang. With that threat, the sheep ran into their house where they saw their food was ate and their chairs were sat in, and there was a little girl standing between their dining and living area. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in our house?' Daddy sheep asked. Hugolocks jumped back. 'T-this is y-your house?" She asked in a terrified tone.

"Yes! And you are in our house, and you ate our food and sat in our chairs!" Daddy sheep yelled. "Daddy, she broke my chair!" Baby sheep cried. Daddy sheep was furious. "You know, we are mostly cannibal, but we can change that for your case for the wrongs you have done!" daddy sheep growled. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh please! Oh no! Don't eat me!" Hugolocks cried. The sheep family, big bad Wolfgang, and little red Kaoshood would've most likely been her doom, but you know what? Yours truly swooped in on my airship and I rescued poor Hugolocks. BOOM! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's right, I'm awesome!. There is a moral of the story. Hummm... Oh yeah! Never leave home without some guacamole. The end.


	2. A note from me, Captain Flynn BOOM!

A note from the greatest Pilot in all Skylands  
That's me, Captain Flynn. BOOM!

* * *

Yep. I thought my many fans would lite a little note from me. I am working on my next exciting story. It is taking me a lot longer to make then the last one. Heh! It's hard to balance being the best pilot and also the best story teller in all Skylands!

Well it seems my Skylander buddies need me to take them on their next , I will have my newest story up soon. I hope you don't miss me too much. I miss me too much and I'm always around me. So I know it can be hard, but try to stay strong my fanuddies. Heh! Fanuddies, That's fan and buddies made into one word. You are, welcome...


	3. Trap Shadowpunzel

Trap Shadowpunzel

As Told By. The greatest pilot in all Skylands.

That's me! Capt. Flynn. BOOM!

* * *

Heh! You'er back! I knew you would be. I mean, who could resist all of me? That's right, no one. That's who! What? You want me to tell you about Trap Shadowpunzel? Are ya sure you don't just want to gaze at all my awesomeness? Ooook then. If you insist. I'll tell ya the story. But let me warn you. It's tragic. Why? Cause I'm not in it. I know, that thought alone is sad. Oh so sad! What? You still want to hear it? Ooook... Don't say I didn't warn you. Heh!

Once upon a time on a large skyland far out to barely anyone but those who lived there went, there was a beautiful woman named Trap Shadowpunzel. She was tall and a dark purple color. She had a beautiful peach fancy flowy dress. Her hair was as golden as the sunset and very long. She was held captive by an evil wizard named Kaos in a tall tower in the spookiest part of the land. No one dared go there. The only friend poor Trap Shadowpunzle had, was the wizard's servant named Glumshanks. One day the wizard got bored.

"Glumshanks!" He called. Glumshanks was sweeping the dusty floor when Kaos called. He jolted in surprise. "Ah!" He cried as he steadied himself. He then turned toward Kaos. "Yes lord Kaos?" He asked. The wizard walked up to him. "I, Kaos! Am ever so bored. I wish to leave the tower for a short while. Watch that goodie goodie Trap Shadowpunzel for me while I'm away." He said as he walked around Glumshanks. Glumshanks slightly flinched. "Lord Kaos. what am I to do if she tries to escape or if someone maybe came to try and rescue her?" He asked.

Kaos laughed. "Ha! Glumshanks, who would dare to come here? If they ever did, use plan D.4. If she tries to escape, use the doom feather of ultimate DOOM! Ha Hahahaha!" He laughed maniacally. Glumshanks shuddered. "I Kaos! Shall take my leave now. If you do a good job, I just might let you make me a bubble bath." The wizard said. With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Kaos appeared in a town. There was a loud thundering clash sound just before he appeared. A dark mist rotated around him for a few moments.

The townsfolk all stopped what they were doing when they heard the thunder, but when they saw the evil wizard, many of them panicked. "Yes! Yes! Fear me! Fear the evil wizard Kaos! Ha hahaha!" Kaos laughed maniacally as he walked. Not everyone was panicking. There were a few in a soda bar looking out the bar's window at the wizard as he walked. One was a gallant prince. Not more gallant then me of course. I may not be a prince, but still. I'm so gallant, it hurts. No! Don't worry about Flynn here, he can withstand the pain. Now back to the story.

The prince's name was Rattle Shake. He was in the bar with three of his buddies. His buddies names were Blades, he was Rattle Shake's top knight. Then there was one named Trigger Happy. He was a crazy gold slinging leprechaun that Rattle Shake met in his more wild and crazy days. Last but not least, was a sphinx he outwitted on one of his many quest. Her name was Scratch. "Looks as if that wizard finally left that tower. Do you know what this means?" Rattle Shake asked the group. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me!" Trigger Happy screamed excitedly as he waved his arms and bounced in his seat.

Scratch let her forhead plop onto the table and she groaned. "Yes my friend? Go ahead." Rattle Shake said. Trigger Happy jumped up onto his seat then onto the table. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Hahahaha!" He screamed excitedly as he danced on the table. He then turned toward Rattle Shake. "Rescue! Rescue! Rescue!" He screamed excitedly. Rattle Shake grinned. "Yes my friend. Rescue! This is a perfect opportunity to rescue Trap Shadowpunzle." he said. Scratch moved her head to were her chin was resting on the table. "We should waste no time. I say we leave right away." Blades said.

Rattle Shake nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He said as he stood up. "So, we'er leaving?" Scratch asked with a light groan. Trigger Happy jumped over Scratch and off the table. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Hahahaha!" He screamed excitedly. Rattle Shake grinned. "What he said." He said and headed towards the door. Scratch grumbled. "I didn't get my milk..." She complained. "You can get some milk some other time. Come on Scratch. I can't do this without all of my friends." Rattle Shake said. Scratch lifted her head up off the table and looked at him. "Friend? Me?" She asked. Rattle Shake Nodded. "Yes! You'er my friend. I wouldn't call you one if you wern't one." He said.

Scratch lightly smiled. "Yeah yeah... I Know. I just like to hear you say it." She said as she got up and joined the others. They were now on their way to rescue Trap Shadowpunzel. The four snuck out of the town and ran as fast as they could to the tower. As they ran, Glumshanks was softly humming as he brewd some tea. Glumshanks let Trap Shadowpunzel out into the more roomy dining and living area A few moments after Kaos had left. He did this only when the wizard left. He felt sorry for her.

"What is that song you'er humming Glumshanks?" She asked in a soft melodic tone. Glumshanks lightly chuckled with a warm grin on his face. "Awe, it's just a song my mother sang to me when I was little." He said. Trap Shadowpunzel smiled. "That's special. Also, it sounds nice. I don't think I ever heard you hum before." She said. Glumshanks turned toward her with the grin still on his face. "You really think my humming sounds nice?" He asked. Trap Shadowpunzel nodded. "Of course! You should do it more often." She said.

Glumshank's grin quickly turned into a frown. "Oh no! Lord Kaos would be furious. He hates all things nice. I mean, he captured you. He would not like my humming one bit. I really don't want to find out what he'd do if he heard me hum." He said in a slightly shaky glum tone. Trap Shadowpunzel frowned. All of a sudden, the two heard someone shouting from somewhere. They looked around with confused looks on their faces. "Umm... Sounds like someone is shouting. It doesn't sound like lord Kaos. Who would come here? No one comes here." Glumshanks said in a worried tone.

Someone shouted again, but this time they could make out what was being said, only barely. "Trap Shadowpunzel! Trap Shadowpunzel let down your hair!" Said a voice that sounded familiar to Trap Shadowpunzel. Trap Shadowpunzel got a surprised look on her face. "Glumshanks! I know who's shouting!" She said with an excited tone. Glumshanks looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Uhhh... Who miss Trap Shadowpunzel?" He asked. Trap Shadowpunzel bounced slightly in place.

"It's my cousin. Come on! Let's go and see!" She said excitedly. She then grabbed Glumshanks hand and pulled him over to the only window in the tower. "Whoa!" Glumshanks yelled as he was being pulled. When they got to the window, Trap Shadowpunzel looked down. "I was right! I knew it! It's Rattle Shake and his friends!" She shrieked with excitement. Glumshanks rubbed his arm Trap Shadowpunzel pulled, then looked down. He gasped and backed away. "Oh no... Someone is here. Uhhh... Lord Kaos is going to be so mad." He said in a shaky voice.

He then slumped to the ground. Trap Shadowpunzel looked back when she heard him plop to the floor. "Glumshanks? Are you okay?" She asked. Glumshanked looked up at Trap Shadowpunzel. "No... You'er about to be rescued. I don't want to use plan D.4... Lord Kaos is going to be soooo mad." He said. Trap Shadowpunzel went over to Glumshanks. "Oh poor Glumshanks. You can come with me. I can explain to my cousin that you'er a friend. You helped me hold hope. So, come and you can live happily in the skyland my cousin and I live." She said in a sad melodic tone.

Glumshanks lightly smiled. "Oh miss Trap Shadowpunzel. You are so nice... But..." He said with a pause, then he frowned . "I can't. Actually... I won't. Lord Kaos maybe evil, but he has done more for me then I can ever say or repay. That's why I stay. It's my way of telling him thank you and showing him I'm grateful. I can't leave. He'll be all alone, and that would make me sad. So, You go. Ok?" He said as a light smile appeared. Trap Shadowpunzle frowned and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ok Glumshanks. Just so you know, no matter what, you'er my friend." She said with a sad smile.

Glumshanks nodded. "And you'er mine also miss Trap Shadowpunzel." He said. Trap Shadowpunzel stood up right and went over to the window. "Rattle Shake! I'm going to use one of my traps as a grappling hook and the chain attached to it to hold onto so I can rappel down. I'm not using my hair. Do you have any idea how many split ends I'd get or other horrible things would happen to my beautiful hair if I used it instead?" She shouted down. Rattle Shake shrugged. "Ok. Whatever works. Just hurry!" He shouted back.

Trap Shadowpunzel quicley put her hair up then attached one of her traps to the window ledge. She tugged on the chain that was attached a few times to make sure it was secure. She then rappelled down the tower. Glumshanks came over to the window. As soon as Trap Shadowpunzel was down, he pulled off the trap. He then looked out the window and waved down to Trap Shadowpunzel. Trap Shadowpunzel waved back with a sad smile. She then pulled her trap to her. Soon, Rattle Shake, Trap Shadowpunzel, Blades, Trigger Happy, and Scratch all ran away from the tower, heading into the direction of another town so they could start their journey back to their home skyland in a safer area. The end.


End file.
